Machop
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh=040 |dexcokalos=057 |evointo=Machoke |gen=Generation I |species=Superpower Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=06 |type=Fighting |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=43.0 lbs. |metweight=19.5 kg |ability=Guts No Guard |dw=Steadfast |color=Gray |male=75 |evo= }} Machop (Japanese: ワンリキー Wanrikii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Machop is a bluish-gray Pokémon with large arm muscles. It has three brown ridges on its head, rib-like protrusions on its sides, has a tail, and resembles a human child. Natural abilities Machop can have the abilities Guts and No Guard. Guts increases Machop's attack when it has a status effect. No Guard allows both the opponent's and Machop's attacks to hit more often. Machop is very strong and is capable of mastering many types of martial arts. Evolution Machop evolves into Machoke at level 28, and again into Machamp when traded. Anime *Brawly's Machop *Emily's Machop Game info Machop was introduced in Generation I. It always shows up in every game, along with Pikachu. Game locations |redblue=Rock Tunnel, Victory Road |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Route 10, Rock Tunnel |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Rock Tunnel, Mt. Mortar |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Rock Tunnel, Mt. Mortar |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Fiery Path, Jagged Path, Route 112 |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Fiery Path, Jagged Path |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Mt. Ember, Rock Tunnel, Victory Road |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 207, 208, Mt. Coronet |dprarity=Common |platinum=Route 207 |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Cliff Cave, Rock Tunnel, Mt. Mortar, Goldenrod Department Store, Trade for a Drowzee |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Common |xy=Glittering Cave |xyrarity=Common}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Loves to build its muscles. It trains in all styles of martial arts to become even stronger. |yellow=Very powerful in spite of its small size. Its mastery of many types of martial arts makes it very tough. |gold=Always brimming with power, it passes time by lifting boulders. Doing so makes it even stronger. |silver=It loves to work out and build its muscles. It is never satisfied, even if it trains hard all day long. |crystal=It trains by lifting rocks in the mountains. It can even pick up a Graveler with ease. |ruby=Machop's muscles are special - they never get sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. This Pokémon has sufficient power to hurl a hundred adult humans. |sapphire=Machop exercises by hefting around a Graveler as if it were a barbell. There are some Machop that travel the world in a quest to master all kinds of martial arts. |emerald=It continually undertakes strenuous training to master all forms of martial arts. Its strength lets it easily hoist a sumo wrestler onto its shoulders. |firered=Its whole body is composed of muscles. Even though it's the size of a human child, it can hurl 100 grown-ups. |leafgreen=Loves to build its muscles. It trains in all styles of martial arts to become even stronger. |diamond=It hefts a Graveler repeatedly to strengthen its entire body. It uses every type of martial arts. |pearl=Its muscles never cramp however much it trains. It lives in the mountains away from humans. |platinum=Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once. |heartgold=Always brimming with power, it passes time by lifting boulders. Doing so makes it even stronger. |soulsilver=It loves to work out and build its muscles. It is never satisfied, even if it trains hard all day long. |black=Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once. |white=Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once. |black 2=Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once. |white 2=Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once. |x=It hefts a Graveler repeatedly to strengthen its entire body. It uses every type of martial arts. |y=Its whole body is composed of muscles. Even though it's the size of a human child, it can hurl 100 grown-ups. |or=Machop's muscles are special-they never get sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. This Pokémon has sufficient power to hurl a hundred adult humans. |as=Machop exercises by hefting around a Graveler as if it were a barbell. There are some Machop that travel the world in a quest to master all kinds of martial arts.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |rbspr = RB 066 front.png |yspr = Y 066 front.png |grnspr = GR 066 front.png |gldspr = G 066 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 066 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 066 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 066 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 066 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 066 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 066 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = Pt 066 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 066 front.png |hgsssprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Machop BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Machop BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Machop XY.gif |xysprs = Machop Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Machop XY.gif |orassprs = Machop Shiny XY.gif }} Trivia Gallery 066Machop_OS_anime.png 066Machop_AG_anime.png 066Machop_Dream.png 066Machop_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 066Machop_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 066Machop_Pokemon_Stadium.png Machop-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon